Compte à Rebours
by LindsMonroe
Summary: Alors que Danny enquête avec Hawkes sur la mort d'une femme dans un petit cabaret, il se voit obligé de faire face à un passé douloureux qu'il croyait loin derrière lui .... Suite imaginée de Run Silent Run Deep. 1ère partie de 4 fics qui se suivent.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages et les événements des épisodes de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas... merci à CBS de me les prêter !! Mais Cécilia, Emily, Sanchez, Rodriguez, ... et toutes les catastrophes, les malheurs et la peine de Danny dans cette fic m'appartiennent !!!

**Prologue**

**  
**

Elle avançait dans un de ces couloirs aux murs blancs qu'elle détestait tant parcourir. Elle passa devant un distributeur à côté duquel une jeune femme était entrain de pleurer. Lindsay baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelques instants la peine de celle à qui on venait d'annoncer la perte d'un être cher. Elle continua d'avancer malgré tout. Elle croisa alors le regard rieur d'un enfant qui tenait la main de son père. Soudain, une agitation. Médecins et infirmières se précipitèrent vers une chambre tout au bout du couloir. Au vu de toutes ces scènes qui se déroulaient devant elle, Lindsay ressentit comme un étrange malaise.  
Enfin elle arriva devant la chambre qui portait le numéro 236. Elle dut s'identifier au policier qui était en faction puis elle frappa et entrouvrit la porte. Danny était assis, songeur, sur une chaise à côté du lit où était allongé son frère, Louie. Depuis que celui-ci avait été tabassé par le gang des Tanglewood, Danny passait dès qu'il le pouvait à l'hôpital espérant chaque fois que son frère ouvrirait enfin les yeux. Il s'aperçut alors que Lindsay venait d'entrer.

**- **Salut. Commença t- elle en souriant  
- Salut Montana. Lui répondit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire. C'est sympa de passer. Mais tu ne devais pas bosser ce soir ?  
**- **Si, si. En fait, je suis venue chercher le rapport des médecins au sujet de l'affaire Robinson.  
**- **Oui, cette femme que son mari a tenté d'empoisonner au plomb.  
**- **C'est ça.  
**- **C'est un dossier béton. Il va plonger, c'est sûr !  
**- **J'espère. Comment va ton frère ?  
**- **Toujours pas d'amélioration…… soupira t-il, attristé.

Lindsay lui lança alors un regard compatissant pour lui signifier son soutien.

**- **Tu crois qu'il peut nous entendre ? Demanda t- elle.  
**-** A vrai dire j'sais pas vraiment mais les médecins conseillent de lui parler. Ça stimule certaines zones de son cortex cérébral. …. En tout cas, ne dis rien de compromettant dans cette pièce ! On ne sait jamais ! Ajouta-il en riant.  
**- **Salut Louie. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant du lit … Et toi comment ça va ? demanda t- elle à Danny.  
**- **Oh ! ça peut aller. Mais ça irait bien mieux si je savais tous ceux qui lui ont fait ça derrière les barreaux !  
**- **Oui, bien sûr. Sonny Sassonne ne veut toujours rien dire au sujet des autres membres du gang ?  
**-** Non ! Il reste aussi muet qu'une tombe à ce sujet !  
**-** Et sur la fin de l'enregistrement, Mac n'a rien trouvé ?  
**-** Non. Rien non plus. Louie a arrêté l'enregistrement avant que le gang ne lui tombe dessus.

Soudainement attristé, Danny se passa les mains sur le visage et Lindsay posa la sienne sur son épaule comme pour le réconforter.

**-** Ils feront bien une erreur un jour et ce jour-là, on les coincera. Tenta-elle de le rassurer.  
**-** J'y compte bien. Dit-il d'un ton déterminé en fixant le vide devant lui.  
**- **Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille. Ne reste pas trop longtemps. Il faut que tu te reposes toi aussi.

Cette petite remarque fit sourire Danny. Il appréciait le fait que sa jeune amie se soucie autant de lui.

**- **T'en fais pas pour moi. Cours chercher ton dossier. Mac n'aime pas attendre !  
**- **Ok. Bye. Fit-elle en sortant de la pièce.  
**- **Bye.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_**Le lendemain matin, appartement de Danny, 9 h 00**_

Une sonnerie retentit. Danny ouvrit péniblement les yeux, souffla, prit son portable et se leva brusquement quand il aperçut l'heure ! _Déjà _! pensa t-il. Il décrocha tout en enfilant rapidement T-shirt, pantalon et chaussures sur lesquelles il trébucha. Hawkes était à l'autre bout du fil.

- Messer.  
**-** Danny, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Mac nous a envoyé sur un homicide. Il n'était pas enchanté de ton retard si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Oh oui je vois très bien. Désolé j'ai loupé l'heure ! Mais tel que tu m'entends là, tu vois, j'suis déjà parti ! J'te rejoins où au fait ?  
**-** Sur Broadway, à « La caverne d'Ali Baba », c'est un petit cabaret.  
**-** « La caverne d'Ali Baba » ??? S'étonna t-il en laissant s'échapper un rictus. Ok, j'y suis dans vingt minutes.

Il raccrocha, prit son manteau et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de son immeuble.

_**Une ruelle dans Washington Heights, 9 h 00**_

Mac et Stella, quant à eux, arrivèrent dans une ruelle de Washington Heights où les attendait déjà le détective Flack.

**-** Bonjour.  
**-** Bonjour Don. Répondit Stella.  
**-** Je suis étonné de vous voir déjà sur le terrain. Vous ne deviez reprendre que dans quinze jours si je me souviens bien. Fit à son tour Mac.  
- Oui je sais mais j'ai tellement supplié mes chefs qu'ils ont fini par céder.  
**-** Ce n'est pas très prudent. Se permit de rétorquer Stella.  
**-** J' tournais en rond chez moi. J'préfère de loin me rendre utile.  
- Ménagez-vous quand même. S'inquiéta le chef de la scientifique.  
**-** Vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller.

- Et pour notre victime ? Reprit Mac.  
**-** Jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années retrouvée dans cette ruelle par Monsieur White qui promenait son chien ce matin. On ignore son identité.

Sur le sol gisait une belle jeune femme brune aux yeux couleur « noisette », de type latino.  
Mac et Stella se munirent de gants, s'accroupirent et commencèrent à examiner le corps.

**-** Elle a reçu Deux balles dans le torse. Elle a aussi des marques de coups sur le visage. Débuta Mac.  
**-** Je ne trouve aucun portefeuille.  
**-** Vous croyez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un vol ou d'un viol ? Demanda le jeune policier.  
**-** A première vue, il n'y a pas de trace d'agression sexuelle mais les analyses du labo nous en dirons plus. … Les deux balles ont traversé le corps de part en part.  
- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas plus de sang sur le sol. S'étonna Stella en fronçant les sourcils.  
**-** Elle n'a pas du être tuée ici. On l'a déposée dans cette ruelle. Conclut Mac.  
**-** On va avoir du mal à retrouver les balles si c'est le cas. Continua Flack.  
**-** Je dirais que cela ressemble assez à un règlement de compte.  
- Peut-être un règlement de compte en rapport avec la drogue ! Regardez ça ! Poursuivit Stella.

La scientifique leur montra alors le bras de la victime sur lequel on distinguait nettement des marques de piqûres.

- Une junkie ? En conclut Don.  
**-** Possible  
**-** Des témoins à part M. White ? demanda Mac.  
**-** Non, aucun. Comme d'habitude, personne n'a rien vu ni rien entendu ! Ni voiture ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ayant terminés d'examiner la victime, Mac et Stella se levèrent et se mirent à scruter minutieusement la ruelle. Autour du corps inerte, ils ne trouvèrent finalement rien hormis des traces de poussières rouges. Ils en furent déçus. La tâche pour retrouver le meurtrier de cette jeune fille allait être sans aucun doute difficile.

_**Cabaret « A la caverne d'Ali Baba »**_

Danny arriva enfin au cabaret « A la caverne d'Ali Baba ». Il entra, salua les policiers en faction, scruta la salle et vit immédiatement Hawkes qui prenait des photos sur la scène du cabaret.  
Il s'approcha donc de lui et fut assez surpris par ce qu'il vit. En effet, sur la scène, la victime était allongée à l'intérieur d'une grande boîte noire de laquelle ne dépassaient que la tête et les pieds. Le genre de boîte que les magiciens transpercent habituellement de lames avant d'en séparer les différentes parties. Danny remarqua immédiatement que du sang avait coulé de la boîte jusqu'au sol.

**-** Et bien j'peux déjà t'affirmer que le numéro n'est pas très au point ! Plaisanta t-il en arrivant.  
**-** Ah enfin! Salut Danny ! Lui dit Hawkes en souriant. Et Oui en effet, tu as raison ! Vraiment pas au point  
**-** Notre victime ?  
**-** Sandra Hatcher, assistante du « grand Ali », magicien, en fait M. Prescot, le type qui est accoudé au bar là-bas. Fit l'ancien médecin légiste en désignant de la main l'homme en question.  
**-** C'est lui qui a découvert le corps ?  
**-** Non, c'est Mlle Jane Johnson qui est serveuse ici. Elle a appelé le 911 vers neuf heures moins vingt. M. Prescot est arrivé sur les lieux après nous.

Hawkes montra alors à Danny la serveuse, une fille blonde qui était assise à une table l'air accablé.

**-** C'est génial d'arriver en retard dis moi ! T'as déjà tout fait ! J'suis pénard.  
**-** Allez ! Mets-toi un peu au boulot M. le retardataire ! Lui di-il en lui envoyant des gants que Danny enfila. Je t'ai laissé pas mal de truc à faire !

Danny répondit par un sourire puis lui et Hawkes ouvrirent la boîte. Ils constatèrent que la jeune femme était transpercée d'un flanc à l'autre par une épée.

**-** Euh …! Dans les tours de magie, ils sont pas censés avoir des épées truquées ou quelque chose de ce genre là ? Se demanda Danny en souriant.  
**-** A mon avis, celui ou celle qui a fait ça a dû oublier de lire le manuel du parfait magicien !  
**- **Je te le fais pas dire. … A première vue, la cause de la mort est évidente.  
**-** Pas si évidente que ça ! Je pense que l'épée lui a été plantée dans le corps post mortem. Regarde. Fit-il en désignant une partie du corps du doigt. Enfoncée à cet endroit, la lame a dû sectionner des artères or il n'y a pas eu de grandes projections de sang à l'intérieur de la boîte. Le sang a simplement coulé.  
- Autrement dit, notre victime était déjà morte quand elle a reçu ce coup d'épée. Mais pourquoi cette mise en scène alors ? Réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
**-** J'en sais rien. Pour accuser quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ou alors le meurtrier a voulu que la mort soit symbolique. L'examen de tout ça au labo nous en dira davantage.  
**- **Oui. Je vais aller poser quelques questions à M. Oudini !!!  
**-** Ok, je m'occupe de la serveuse.

Danny se dirigea aussitôt vers M. Prescot tout en enlevant ses gants. Il s'agissait d'un homme quadragénaire très élégant aux longs cheveux noirs attaché en queue de cheval et lui aussi semblait très abattu par la disparition de la jeune femme.

**-** M. Prescot ? Demanda Danny en montrant son insigne.  
**-** Oui. Fit-il en s'essuyant le visage baigné de larmes.  
**- **Sincères condoléances.  
- Merci.  
- Mon collègue m'a dit que vous êtes arrivés après la police, c'est bien ça ?  
**-** Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs été très surpris en constatant tout ce remue-ménage quand je suis arrivé. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé en entrant que Sandra…  
Trop peiné, l'homme ne put terminer sa phrase mais Danny poursuivit malgré tout son interrogatoire.

**-** Que faisait Mlle Hatcher ici de si bonne heure ?  
**-** En fait, nous avions rendez-vous pour une répétition du numéro à 8 h30 mais j'étais en retard, une panne dans le métro.  
**-** Pourquoi une répétition si tôt le matin ?  
**-** Cet après-midi, je ne pouvais pas, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous importants et ce soir, je voulais que le numéro soit parfait parce que des représentants de grands cabarets devaient venir.  
**-** Des recruteurs ? Demanda Danny en haussant les sourcils. Un peu comme pour le foot ou le Baseball ?  
**-** Oui, c'est ça.  
**-** Ok. Nous vérifierons pour le métro et vos rendez-vous. Qui a accès à votre matériel de magie ?  
**-** Sandra, moi, le gérant de l'établissement, M. Copfield, et le barman, Teddy Russo.  
**-** Et, quel rapport entreteniez-vous avec Sandra ?  
**-** Nous...Nous avons eu une liaison pendant un moment. Soupira tristement M. Prescot. … mais c'était fini déjà depuis plusieurs semaines.  
**- **Et peut-on en connaître la raison ? Demanda Danny en croisant les bras, intrigué.  
- Oh, une raison toute simple : elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.  
**-** Et vous connaissez ce quelqu'un d'autre ?  
**-** Non, Sandra n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.  
**-** ça ne devait pas vraiment faciliter vos rapports professionnels cette situation ! Affirma Danny sur un ton suspicieux.  
**-** Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez insinuer ? S'insurgea le suspect. Que j'aurais pu la tuer ? Pourquoi aurais- je fais ça, sans elle le numéro n'est plus rien !!! Et puis...je l'aimais.  
**-** Si vous saviez le nombre de meurtres commis par amour ! Lui rétorqua le jeune expert. Merci M. Prescot. Vous pouvez y aller. On vous recontactera.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et quitta le jeune homme en lui envoyant un regard noir. Danny, quant à lui, se dirigea aussitôt vers Hawkes qui venait aussi de finir d'interroger Mlle Johnson.

**-** Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'as appris d'intéressant ? Engagea t-il la conversation.  
**-** Et bien, Mlle Johnson travaille normalement à partir de 18 h mais est en fait arrivée un peu avant 8 h 30 ce matin car elle devait passer prendre le cadeau d'anniversaire de sa nièce. Elle l'avait oublié hier soir dans son casier. D'après ses dires, elle s'est directement dirigée vers les loges sans s'apercevoir tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la boîte. Ce n'est qu'en repassant devant qu'elle a vu le corps et a appelé les secours.  
**-** Elle dit qu'elle était venue chercher un cadeau ? Si tôt alors qu'elle bossait pas avant ce soir ? S'étonna Danny.  
**-** Oui, ça m'a surpris aussi mais elle dit qu'elle ne pouvait voir sa nièce que ce midi. Ce sera à vérifier.  
- Ok. Donc, elle aussi possède les clés de l'établissement.  
**-** Oui, en fait, c'est elle qui veille à ce que tout soit en ordre en salle. Elle gère le planning de toutes les autres serveuses apparemment. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle était partie vers 2 heures 30 après avoir remis un peu la salle en ordre, et qu'elle a croisé Sandra en sortant. Il n'y avait plus de client. Ne restait que M. Prescot, le barman qui était encore en train de ranger le bar ainsi que quelques musiciens.  
- Donc le crime a eu lieu entre 2 h 30 et 8 h30. Et au sujet de ses relations avec la victime ?  
**-** Elle dit qu'elles ne se côtoyaient pas vraiment. Elles se croisaient c'est tout. Et pour toi, quelles infos ?  
**-** Il faudrait qu'on voit M. Copfield et le barman. Ils ont les clés pour ouvrir la salle où est entreposé tout le matériel de magie. J'ai appris que M. Prescot a eu une liaison avec notre victime et que celle-ci l'a quitté pour un autre.  
**-** Intéressant, qui est l'autre ?  
**-** J'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant !  
**-** Bon, et bien, si on rentrait au labo pour analyser tout ça !

Danny acquiesça et les deux hommes s'affairèrent à ranger leur matériel afin de pouvoir se rendre au laboratoire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**Locaux des experts dans une tour de New York**_

A la morgue, Sid était en train d'examiner la victime inconnue de Mac et Stella quand ceux-ci arrivèrent.

**-** Alors Sid, vous avez quelque chose pour nous ? Lança Mac.  
**-** Cette jeune fille était bien une junkie. Il y a des signes d'accoutumances à l'héroïne aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de son corps et les deux balles qu'elle a reçues lui ont été tirées dans le dos.  
**-** Peut-être a-t-elle essayé de fuir ? Proposa Stella.  
**-** Possible. Mais de toute façon, elle était perdue. Même sans ces deux blessures par balles, elle serait morte et peu de temps après !  
**-** Qu'avait-elle ? Un problème de santé ou peut-être une dose excessive d'héroïne ?  
**-** Bravo ! Vous êtes tombés … presque juste. Oui pour l'overdose mais non pour l'héroïne !

Mac et Stella se regardèrent, surpris.

**-** Une overdose à quoi alors ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
**-** Et bien, … je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de drogue. Les premières analyses confirment qu'il s'agit d'une drogue de synthèse.  
**-** Comme l'extasie ? Demanda Mac à son tour.  
**-**ça, je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir ! Répondit Sid avec un sourire. Voilà des échantillons que j'ai prélevés. Continua t-il en les tendant à Stella.  
**-** Une nouvelle drogue de synthèse, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Déclara Mac. Et comment lui a-t-on fait prendre cette drogue ?  
**-** Par injection ! Regardez, cette marque de piqûre diffère des autres qui ont été faites par la victime.  
**-** Oui, on voit une égratignure à proximité de l'injection. Confirma Stella.  
**-** Et elle a aussi des bleus sur son poignet ...  
**- **... Comme si on lui avait tenu fermement le bras. Ce n'était pas une injection volontaire. Elle s'est débattue. Continua la scientifique.  
**-** Encore exact. Tiens, d'ailleurs vous me faites penser que j'ai trouvé d'infimes traces de peau sous ses ongles.  
**-** Avec de la chance, elle a peut-être griffé son agresseur. Fit Mac en prenant le prélèvement de peau. Merci Sid.

Mac et Stella se précipitèrent aussitôt hors de la morgue pour retourner au laboratoire.

_**Au laboratoire– 12 h 00**_

En sortant de l'ascenseur, les deux scientifiques tombèrent immédiatement sur Danny et Sheldon qui venaient tout juste d'arriver au laboratoire. Mac ne manqua pas d'interpeller Danny tandis que Stella continua son chemin vers la salle d'expertise.

**-** Danny !

Celui-ci grimaça quand il entendit son prénom dans la bouche de son supérieur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait avoir droit à une remarque sur son manque de ponctualité. Il se retourna pour faire face à Mac.

**-** Oh ! Salut Mac. Je sais,… pour ce matin, j'suis vraiment désolé !  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Lui demanda Mac fermement.  
**-** Juste une panne de réveil !  
- Une panne de réveil ? Vous vous fichez de moi Danny ! Vous aviez une heure de retard !  
- Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus !  
- J'espère bien parce que vous savez que j'attends de mon équipe beaucoup de rigueur, d'autant plus que nous sommes débordés en ce moment ! J'ai besoin que tout le monde soit opérationnel ! Martela sévèrement le chef de la scientifique.  
- Oui, je sais. Encore désolé. Répéta t-il, mal à l'aise.

Mac hocha la tête sans ajouter d'autre mot et quitta Danny pour rejoindre Stella. Au même moment Lindsay fit à son tour son apparition en sortant d'un des ascenseurs. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de ses deux amis et collègues pour les saluer.

**-** Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t- elle après avoir remarqué la mine déconfite de Danny.  
**-** Monsieur s'est fait gentiment remonter les bretelles par Mac parce qu'il a eu une bonne heure de retard ce matin ! lui répondit Sheldon.  
**-** Je t'avais pourtant dit hier soir de te reposer ! fit-elle à Danny.  
- Ah tiens ? Vous vous êtes vu hier soir ? S'étonna Hawkes, le sourire aux lèvres. ça devait être plutôt tard parce que je crois que tu travaillais Linds non ?  
**-** Oui, enfin, … On s'est vu à l'hôpital, répondit-elle un peu gênée. Je devais aller chercher un rapport médical pour une affaire.

A la vue de la gêne de sa collègue, Danny ne put s'empêcher de décrocher un sourire à son tour.

**-** J'vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait rire !  
**-** Alors dis moi Montana, tu travaillais déjà hier soir, et tu bosses encore ce matin ! T'enchaînes les heures en ce moment ! S'étonna t-il.  
**-** Oui, en fait c'est exceptionnel, j'ai changé de service avec Morgane. Elle fête ses 10 ans de mariage ! Elle avait besoin de son week-end !  
**-** Chapeau Lindsay ! Tu lui as laissé ton Week-end ! On n'en a déjà pas beaucoup ! fit remarquer Hawkes.  
**-** Je vais vous laisser. Je dois finir de remplir un peu de paperasse et puis je dois aller voir ce que Mac a pour moi aujourd'hui.

Les deux jeunes experts acquiescèrent avant que Lindsay ne s'éloigne en direction des bureaux.

- Bon, alors, comment on fait ? demanda Sheldon.  
**-** Je prends le corps et tu prends l'épée !  
**-** Ok ! C'est parti !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et chacun alla vaquer à sa tâche. Sheldon se dirigea vers une salle d'expertise tandis que Danny descendit à la morgue. Une fois arrivé à destination, ce dernier s'avança vers Sid qui s'occupait du corps de sa jeune victime, allongée sur une des tables d'autopsie.

**-** Alors Doc ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre ? Demanda t-il aussitôt en claquant ses mains pour se les frotter.  
**-** Bonjour Danny. … Et bien pour commencer, Mlle Hatcher est morte il y a environ 9 heures.  
**-** Ce qui place l'heure de la mort vers 3 h du matin. Elle a donc été tuée peu de temps après la fin du spectacle.  
**-** C'est exact. Sinon je peux aussi vous dire que la mort n'est pas due à la traversée de l'épée. Cette jeune femme a été étouffée.  
- En tout cas, ... commença Danny, tout en jetant un oeil distrait sur la table d'autopsie voisine ... pas par strangulation. …On ne voit … on ne voit aucune trace sur le cou. Continua t-il d'une voix hésitante, son regard se fixant irrémédiablement sur le second corps dont Sid s'était occupé.  
- Exact, en fait…..

Le jeune expert, de plus en plus intrigué, ne put s'empêcher de porter toute son attention sur la seconde victime qui gisait à côté de lui. Soudain, son visage se décomposa. Il devint blême et n'écouta plus du tout les propos du médecin légiste. Danny déglutit d'angoisse et commença à s'approcher lentement de l'inconnue, laissant Sid continuer seul ses commentaires. C'était comme si d'un seul coup le monde n'existait plus autour de lui, comme s'il n'entendait plus rien. A mesure qu'il avançait, ses yeux s'emplirent de crainte et devinrent brillants. Sid releva la tête du corps de Mlle Hatcher et s'arrêta net de parler quand il s'aperçut avec surprise, qu'il n'y avait plus personne en face de lui pour l'écouter. Il chercha aussitôt Danny du regard et se retourna vers lui.

**-** Surtout dites moi si je vous ennuie !

Mais Sid remarqua très vite que son jeune collègue était profondément bouleversé. Il s'approcha alors à son tour de la seconde table d'autopsie.  
Danny regardait intensément cette jeune femme qui avait des coups sur le visage et deux trous dans le torse. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il comprit qui il venait de perdre. Il ferma les yeux … et quand il les rouvrit, une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

**-** Apparemment, l'inconnue n'en est plus une. Lança Sid d'une voix compatissante et attristée. Vous la connaissiez ?

Danny se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de confirmation, les yeux toujours rivés sur la jeune femme décédée.

**-** Je suis désolé. Ajouta le légiste en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son jeune collègue.  
- Il faut que je parle à Mac. Murmura Danny la voix étranglée par un sanglot.  
**-** Je le crois aussi. Vous m'enverrez Sheldon pour Mlle Hatcher!  
**-** Ok.  
- Vous pouvez rester quelques instants avec elle si vous le voulez Danny.  
- Je peux la toucher ? Demanda t-il d'une voix emplie de peine.  
- Oui. J'ai fini son autopsie.

Le médecin légiste s'écarta alors discrètement et laissa le jeune homme se recueillir auprès de l'inconnue qu'il semblait, lui, bien connaître. Danny, quelque peu décontenancé par le choc de cette funeste découverte, resta immobile et fit glisser son regard sur le jeune corps inerte. Il remarqua soudain avec effroi les nombreuses piqûres et hématomes qui recouvraient ses bras. Il secoua la tête et serra les lèvres pour tenter de contenir sa peine puis fixa les blessures par balles sur sa poitrine. Une lueur de colère se mit brusquement à briller dans le fond de ses prunelles bleues mais celle-ci s'atténua vite quand il posa les yeux sur le doux visage de la jeune femme. Les coups qu'on lui avait assénés et l'extrême pâleur de sa peau n'effaçaient pas la beauté qui l'habitait. Il avança alors sa main vers la longue chevelure brune pour la caresser avec tendresse. Il effleura de même sa joue. Ce contact le fit frémir. Sa peau était si froide. Il baissa la tête, soupira et se frotta le visage pour faire disparaître les traces de son désarroi. Il regarda une dernière fois ce corps sans vie qui lui était si cher puis se détourna de lui et quitta la pièce pour se rendre immédiatement au 35ème étage du laboratoire, là où il pourrait y retrouver Mac.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Penchés chacun sur leur microscope, Mac et Stella s'affairaient à l'analyse respective du sang de la jeune victime et de la peau retrouvée sous ses ongles. Ils n'entendirent pas Lindsay entrer dans la pièce et furent légèrement surpris quand celle-ci s'adressa à eux.

**-** Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Lindsay. Lui répondit Mac après avoir relevé subitement le nez de son microscope.  
**-** Bonjour Linds ! Dit à son tour Stella.

- Alors … vous êtes sur quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me rendre utile ? Demanda la jeune scientifique, impatiente de se mettre au travail.  
**-** Nous sommes sur le cas d'une jeune femme retrouvée dans une ruelle de Washington Heights. Commença Mac.

- Et vous connaissez la cause de la mort ?  
**-** Overdose, répondit Stella, mais le hic, c'est qu'on a une nouvelle drogue sur les bras !  
**-** Une nouvelle drogue ? … C'est plutôt inquiétant ça non ?…  
- Oui, en effet. On ignore si elle vient d'être mise sur le marché ou si elle est encore à un stade d'essai.

- Et vous avez l'identité de la victime ?  
- Non, dit Mac. Elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle et ses empreintes ne sont pas fichées. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui elle est.

C'est alors que se fit soudainement entendre une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- Cécilia Rodriguez. Fit tristement celle-ci.

Les trois scientifiques tournèrent aussitôt leur regard vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Danny était debout, à l'entrée de la salle, le regard brillant et la mine déconfite.

**-** Vous dites ? Insista Mac, manifestement surpris.  
**-** Votre inconnue … elle s'appelle Cécilia Rodriguez. Réaffirma Danny, la voix éraillée par un sanglot étouffé.

Mac fronça les sourcils et afficha instantanément un regard interrogateur et interloqué.

**-** Je …. Je l'ai reconnu…. à la morgue. Ajouta alors péniblement le jeune expert.

Ses deux collègues féminines posèrent sur lui un regard stupéfait mêlé de compassion. Mac, lui, ne put cacher son inquiétude. Une mort suspecte de plus dans l'entourage de Danny, cela n'avait rien d'un bon présage !

- Vous la connaissiez bien ? Demanda t-il alors immédiatement.  
**-** Oui. C'était une amie d'enfance. Soupira amèrement Danny.  
- Je suis désolé que vous ayez appris sa mort de cette façon. Vous l'avez vu récemment ? Poursuivit toujours Mac.  
**-** Non. … En fait…. je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans…. Mais elle a laissé un message sur mon portable hier.  
- Et que disait ce message ?  
**-** Pas grand-chose. Elle voulait absolument me voir. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était important. Et ….. normalement …j'aurais dû la rappeler cet après-midi. Continua Danny, manifestement bouleversé par la mort de son amie.

Lindsay en eut le cœur serré. La peine qu'il laissait paraître lui permit aussitôt d'en conclure que Cécilia avait dû beaucoup compter dans sa vie.

- Mac, laissez moi être sur cette affaire ! Lança Danny, déterminé.  
**- **Non, c'est hors de question. Vous connaissiez la victime. Vous êtes bouleversé par sa mort. Je ne peux pas vous laisser enquêter. Vous risqueriez de faire des erreurs et de ne pas être objectif !  
- Mais Mac, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire ?!! Rétorqua le jeune expert exaspéré en haussant le ton. Je la connais depuis que j'ai 10 ans ! Je veux savoir quel salop lui a fait ça !  
**-** Et nous le saurons. Je vous le promets.  
**-** Danny, intervint alors Stella. Est-ce que tu savais que Cécilia était dépendante à l'héroïne ?  
**-** C'est ce que j'ai vu en effet … mais je l'ignorais. Et … j'ai d'ailleurs eu bien du mal à le croire. … Mac, s'il vous plait, insista t-il en fixant à nouveau son patron.  
- Non Danny. Inutile d'insister. Vous ne serez pas sur cette affaire. Lui confirma t-il sèchement. Vous devriez plutôt songer à rentrer chez vous.

- Non. Fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

- Alors vous restez sur l'affaire du cabaret. Lui ordonna Mac. Lindsay, vous allez prêter main forte à Hawkes et Danny sur cette enquête.  
- Ok.  
- Allez aider Hawkes. Danny vous rejoint dans peu de temps.

Lindsay acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. En passant près de Danny, elle posa furtivement sa main sur son bras et le lui serra en signe de soutien, puis elle disparut de la pièce. Le jeune expert y fit à peine attention. Il était bien plus préoccupé par le refus de Mac de le laisser s'occuper du meurtre de son amie et par les questions qu'il allait immanquablement lui poser. Il prit alors les devant et amorça lui-même son propre interrogatoire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Demanda t-il brusquement en croisant les bras et en fixant Mac dans les yeux.  
- J'aimerais que vous nous en disiez plus sur Cécilia et sur votre relation avec elle …

* * *

Dans une autre salle du laboratoire, Hawkes était en train de relever des empreintes sur l'épée qu'ils avaient retrouvée dans le corps de leur victime avec Danny, quand Lindsay entra. 

- Mac t'as mis sur l'enquête avec nous ! Lui dit-il sur un ton enjoué, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il perdit très vite le sourire et son visage s'assombrit quand il aperçut l'air grave de Lindsay.

**-** T'en fais une tête ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

Lindsay baissa les yeux et soupira tristement. Elle se mit alors à raconter à Hawkes ce qui venait de se passer dans l'autre salle.

**-** Mince, commenta t-il après le récit de la jeune femme. Après son frère, c'est encore un coup dur pour lui. Comment va –t-il ?  
**-** Pas très bien de toute évidence. Je crois qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle. C'est vraiment injuste cette série noire qui s'abat sur lui !

**-** T'en fais pas. Il tiendra le coup ! Danny est solide. Tenta t-il de la rassurer.  
- Si tu le dis. Lui répondit Lindsay sans trop y croire et en esquissant un triste sourire.  
- Mac l'a renvoyé chez lui ?

- Non. Danny ne veut pas en entendre parler. Il est toujours sur l'affaire Hatcher mais je crois que Mac voulait lui poser quelques questions avant.  
**-** Ok.: Bon, … je crois que je vais lui éviter de redescendre à la morgue. J'vais aller voir Sid pour savoir ce qu'il a à nous apprendre au sujet de la mort de notre victime.  
**-** Tu me briffes un peu sur le cas avant ?

Hawkes acquiesça et expliqua aussitôt toute l'affaire à Lindsay. Quand il s'éclipsa pour se rendre à la morgue, la jeune femme reprit consciencieusement les relevés d'empreintes sur l'épée et bientôt s'attaqua aussi à la boîte.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Répondit Danny en s'approchant de Mac et Stella. Je ne sais rien de sa vie actuelle !  
**-** Vous êtes pourtant bien placés pour savoir que le passé et le présent sont souvent liés ! Lui rétorqua Mac. Je suis tout à fait conscient que ça doit être difficile pour vous et croyez bien que je regrette de devoir vous imposer ça mais, … étant donné qu'elle vous a appelé peu de temps avant sa mort, il est nécessaire que nous éclaircissions certains points ….. 

Danny acquiesça en silence. Mac commença alors son questionnement.

- Vous étiez proches avant cette rupture de contact il y a cinq ans ?  
**- **Oui. Très proches. … En fait, on a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble jusqu'au lycée. … Il y avait entre nous comme une osmose, une amitié si forte qu'on devinait presque ce que l'autre pensait !

Danny s'interrompit quelques instants et se mit à sourire en se remémorant les moments qu'il avait pu passer avec elle.

- Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. Enfin … sauf peut-être face à son frère, Ajouta t-il, une expression de mépris sur le visage. Elle a toujours eu une immense admiration pour lui !  
- Et ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être votre cas.  
- Admirer Roberto ? Pff, Sûrement pas. C'est un sale type. Il a toujours su très habillement manipuler sa sœur. Lui et moi … on ne s'est jamais entendu... Je crois même qu'il me détestait .…  
- On se renseignera sur lui. Et donc avec Cécilia …  
- Elle et moi, on a fait comme qui dirait les quatre cents coups. Reprit alors Danny, un sourire nostalgique sur le coin des lèvres. Quand on était gosse, elle était impétueuse, pleine de vie … et drôle, … On se connaissait si bien à cette époque… finit-il la voix brisée par un sanglot.  
- Et puis vous avez grandi et les choses ont changé… Comprit Stella.  
- Oui, confirma Danny en hochant la tête. Premièrement, … elle est devenue une femme  
- Et tu as commencé à la regarder autrement. En conclut Stella en souriant tendrement.

Danny baissa les yeux, se sentant un instant mal à l'aise de devoir parler de sa vie passée à ses deux amis et collègues, mais il savait que ses souvenirs pourraient peut-être faire avancer l'enquête alors il continua de se livrer.

- C'est un peu ça en effet. On est sorti ensemble … ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. C'était bizarre. On était vraiment proches tous les deux mais, à vrai dire, je crois qu'on se sentait plus comme frère et sœur vous voyez ?  
- Et pourquoi avez-vous cessé tout contact il y a cinq ans ? Voulut savoir Mac.  
-Pour une raison toute simple … et compliquée à la fois. … Une mauvaise dispute. En fait, tout a commencé à se détériorer entre nous quand j'ai voulu entrer dans la police. Elle a eu du mal à comprendre mon choix. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était anti flic mais vous savez, là d'où je viens, faire carrière dans les services de l'ordre n'est pas très bien perçu. Quand je suis parti pour entamer mes études, je suis devenu un traître pour beaucoup dans le quartier. J'y suis resté encore un an et demi et puis ensuite, j'ai préféré déménager. De toute façon, avec les études et le boulot, je n'étais plus souvent là. J'allais voir Cécilia quand je rendais visite à mes parents. Au début ça se passait bien mais ensuite elle s'est mise à changer. Pas étonnant puisqu'elle s'était rapprochée de son frère et de sa bande en mon absence.  
- Et … que s'est-il passé le jour de la fameuse dispute ? demanda Stella.  
- En fait, j'étais venu lui annoncer que j'avais été engagé ici. Je voulais partager ça avec elle mais ça ne l'a pas remplie de joie. Loin de là. Elle s'est mise à me faire des reproches sur mes choix, sur mes absences … et puis la conversation a vite viré sur les fréquentations de plus en plus douteuses qu'elle entretenait.  
**- **Quelles fréquentations ? Demanda Mac.  
- ça ne va pas vous plaire à vous non plus. J'étais inquiet pour elle, alors je m'étais renseigné. Elle avait été engagée en tant que serveuse dans un bar géré par Sonny Sassonne.

A la prononciation du nom de Sonny, cette petite frappe stupide que détestait Mac, son visage s'emplit d'inquiétude.

- Je le lui ai fait remarquer et le ton est vite monté. Poursuivit Danny. J'ai essayé de la raisonner, de lui ouvrir les yeux mais y avait rien à faire ! J'me souviens qu'elle avait aussitôt remis sur le tapis la dispute que j'avais eu avec Louie. Elle disait que pour elle la famille c'était sacrée, qu'elle refusait de se brouiller avec son frère comme j'avais pu le faire avec le mien, et elle m'a balancé que je l'avais trahie. … Elle avait vraiment changé, Continua tristement Danny d'une voix muée par la peine, quelque chose dans son regard s'était éteint….. Elle … elle a fini par me reprocher le fait d'être parti….de l'avoir laissée … Et puis elle m'a demandé de sortir de sa vie et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Danny s'interrompit un instant. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai laissé tomber Mac ! Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser tomber !  
- Non Danny. Vous avez simplement fait les bons choix pour vous en sortir. Vous avez essayé de le lui expliquer mais Cécilia n'a pas compris. On ne peut pas sauver les gens malgré eux …..Et donc depuis cette fameuse dispute, vous n'avez pas cherché à la revoir ?  
- Si. En fait, après quelques temps, je lui ai écrit. Trop lâche, j'ai pas eu le courage au début de l'appeler. Elle n'a jamais répondu à mes lettres. Alors j'ai quand même essayé de lui téléphoner et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'elle avait changé de numéro et déménagé. Je n'ai plus cherché à la joindre après. J'me suis fait une raison et j'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça.  
- Jusqu'à ce coup de fil hier ! fit remarquer Stella.  
- Oui, jusqu'à ce coup de fil, répéta Danny en fixant le vide.

Ses paroles restées en suspend se perdirent dans la pièce et la colère commença à inonder ses yeux.

- Mac, je la connais mieux que personne ! Haussa t-il soudain le ton une fois de plus. Je veux enquêter ! Je suis sûr que les Tanglewoods y sont pour quelque chose ! Peut-être bien qu'on pourrait même coincer les types qui ont tabassé mon frère !  
**-** Justement Danny ! Rétorqua Mac fermement. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions et la mort de votre amie n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec les Tanglewoods ! Vous faites ces rapprochements parce que vous avez envie qu'il y en ait ! On ne doit négliger aucune piste ! Vous ne pouvez pas être objectif sur cette affaire ! Vous êtes bien trop impliqué. Le sujet est clos !  
- Très bien ! Maugréa Danny en fustigeant Mac du regard.

Il fit alors volte face et quitta la pièce précipitamment sous les regards de Mac et Stella.

**-** Tu as bien fait Mac. S'empressa de dire Stella.

Mais celui-ci fixait toujours le vide que Danny venait de laisser en franchissant la porte. Il semblait soucieux.

**-** Tu es inquiet ? Insista-t-elle.  
**-** Oui. Cette histoire le touche de près … et avec son frère qui est toujours dans le coma … j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Stella aurait voulu en cet instant pouvoir rassurer Mac mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison. Elle aussi craignait la réaction de Danny. Même s'il avait beaucoup mûri et appris depuis son arrivée au sein de l'équipe, il était indéniable que son impulsivité pouvait reprendre le dessus en pareille situation.

**-** Et bien, si nous voulons l'aider, il faut qu'on s'y remette ! Déclara t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.  
**-** Oui, tu as raison. Lui répondit Mac en souriant. Et qui plus est, nous connaissons son identité maintenant. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre.

Mac se précipita alors sur l'ordinateur qui était juste derrière lui. Il entra le nom de « Cécilia Rodriguez » afin d'obtenir son adresse. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle habitait dans Morningside Heights. Il se saisit aussitôt de son portable pour en informer Flack.

**- **Je vais appeler Don pour lui demander de passer à l'appartement de Cécilia. Il pourra commencer à interroger les voisins. On le rejoindra là-bas en fin d'après-midi……. Don ! C'est Mac, nous avons du nouveau…….

Le chef de la scientifique expliqua en détails quelle était désormais la situation. Flack fut surpris au départ, Danny ne lui ayant jamais parlé de Cécilia, puis il se mit en route, direction Morningside Heights. Pendant ce temps, Mac et Stella se remirent à leurs analyses.

Une fois les résultats ADN des échantillons de peau revenus, Stella s'empressa de les introduire dans l'ordinateur afin de pouvoir peut-être trouver une correspondance dans les fichiers de la police. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Mac ! Viens voir ça ! s'écria-t-elle inquiète.  
- Tu as un nom ? lui demanda Mac en s'approchant d'elle.  
**- **Non, mais j'ai au moins cinq crimes non élucidés qui correspondent à ce prélèvement ADN ! C'est dingue, ce type ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Jamais aucun témoin. Jamais aucune empreinte. Aucun indice mis à part ces quelques infimes fragments d'ADN.  
**-** C'est bizarre, toutes ses victimes étaient des dealers ou des délinquants. Remarqua Mac en lisant l'écran d'ordinateur.  
- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Lança Stella en le regardant.  
- Une sorte de nettoyeur à la solde de la mafia !  
- Oui… mais qui l'emploie ? Sonny ?  
- Et que pouvait bien savoir Cécilia qui la rende si dangereuse pour le milieu ?  
- C'était sûrement ce qu'elle comptait raconter à Danny en l'appelant.  
- Sans aucun doute. Fit Mac soucieux.  
**-** Et pour la drogue ? ça donne quoi ?  
- Là aussi nous avons un gros problème !  
- Explique.  
- C'est une drogue de synthèse, un très puissant hallucinogène. D'une part, elle doit agir plus vite que l'extasie puisqu'elle se prend par injection mais en plus, vu les composants utilisés, il est sûr que cette drogue doit créer une forte dépendance dès les premières prises tout comme l'héroïne.  
- Super ! Les effets de l'extasie alliés à la dépendance de l'héroïne. Que demander de mieux ?  
Qui dit dépendance et effets garantis dit beaucoup d'acheteurs et des dealers qui vont s'en mettre plein les poches !  
- La synthèse de cette drogue est complexe. Il faut être très calé en chimie pour la réaliser. Un mauvais dosage entraînerait la mort d'un tas de personnes !  
- On dirait qu'on est tombé sur une grosse affaire Mac !  
- Il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul labo. Ils ne pourraient pas confier l'élaboration de cette substance à n'importe qui et s'ils avaient déjà commencé à la commercialiser, on en aurait probablement déjà entendu parler.  
- Tu crois que Cécilia était au courant pour la drogue et qu'elle a voulu prévenir Danny ?  
- C'est possible, mais ce ne sont que des extrapolations. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle avait encore des contacts avec le gang et que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'élaboration de cette nouvelle drogue. Il nous faut des preuves !

- Et si on rejoignait Don ! Il a peut-être trouvé quelque chose de son côté..  
**-** Ok. C'est parti !  
**- **Je conduis ! Fit Stella, sourire aux lèvres en se saisissant des clés.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Au même moment, dans l'immeuble où habitait Cécilia, Don s'affairait à interroger les voisins de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne put lui fournir le moindre indice, la moindre piste susceptible de les mener jusqu'au tueur. Tous les résidents étaient d'avis que Cécilia était une personne discrète. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'elle travaillait le soir. Personne ne fut même capable de préciser quel était son métier exact et l'endroit où elle l'exerçait. Une nouvelle porte se ferma devant Don et … toujours rien. Il commençait à sérieusement désespérer quand une jeune femme chargée de sacs à provisions l'interpella dans le couloir.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Lieutenant Flack Madame. Lui répondit-il en lui montrant sa plaque. Vous habitez l'immeuble ?  
- Oui, j'habite au 3ème.  
- Madame…… ?  
- Mademoiselle Emily Suez  
- Au 3ème. Oui. J'ai toqué et il n'y avait personne. Ajouta-t-il en consultant son carnet. Mademoiselle, connaissez-vous Cécilia Rodriguez ?  
- Oui, c'est une amie. Confirma-t-elle.

Don se sentit d'un seul coup soulagé. Enfin il était tombé sur quelqu'un qui connaissait la victime. Mais, malgré la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait, il se garda bien de la laisser paraître aux yeux de la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui et qui allait apprendre d'une minute à l'autre la mort de son amie.

- Pourquoi ? Poursuivit-elle, rongée d'inquiétude. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
- Mademoiselle … commença Don avec sollicitude. Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que Cécilia a été tuée la nuit dernière.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa subitement et devint blême tandis que les larmes prirent immédiatement possession de ses yeux.

- Oh mon dieu non ! sanglota-t-elle en laissant choir ses sacs sur le sol. C'était comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle !

- Elle a été tuée ? Mais c'est pas possible !! Vous devez faire une erreur, forcément ! Continua-t-elle en pleurs.  
- Malheureusement non. Je suis désolé….. Lui répondit Don sur un ton compatissant, touché par la tristesse d'Emily. … Vous la connaissiez depuis longtemps ? Reprit-il une fois que la jeune femme eut commencé à se calmer.  
- Depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans l'immeuble il y a deux ans. On a très vite sympathisé. Elle comme moi, nous avons vécu des moments difficiles. Cela nous a rapprochées.  
- Pourrions-nous en parler dans un endroit plus tranquille ?  
- Oui. Bien sûr. Allons chez moi.

Emily emmena donc Flack jusqu'à son appartement. Il s'agissait d'un modeste appartement, décoré d'une jolie mais très simple façon. Aussitôt entrés, la jeune femme lui proposa une tasse de café mais il refusa poliment. Ils s'installèrent alors dans le petit canapé vert du salon pour y poursuivre leur discussion.

- Cécilia vous a-t-elle parlé d'ennemis potentiels ?  
- Des ennemis ? Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'on aurait pu lui en vouloir ?  
- Il ne faut négliger aucune piste.  
- Comment est-elle morte ? Sanglota Emily.  
- On lui a tiré dessus. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant. Avait-elle des problèmes ?  
- Non … attendez, si … elle avait appris récemment qu'un de ses amis était à l'hôpital. Le pauvre s'est fait tabassé dans la rue ! Et apparemment ça fait bien six mois qu'il est dans le coma.  
- Ah oui ? Le nom de cet ami ? Demanda Don, tout en ayant un énorme pressentiment sur la réponse.  
- Louie ….. Louie Messer je crois.

Il soupira. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Cécilia connaissait Danny. Un ami tabassé. Six mois de coma. Les coïncidences étaient trop nombreuses pour réellement en être.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit au sujet de Louie Messer ? Demanda-t-il, voulant creuser cette piste, même si l'idée que le meurtre de Cécilia ait un rapport avec les Tanglewoods ne l'enchantait guère.  
- Quasiment rien. Elle était bouleversée par ce qui lui était arrivé et aussi par le fait d'en avoir eu connaissance aussi tard. Cette histoire l'a perturbée. Il m'a semblé qu'elle avait même peur de quelque chose. Je l'ai trouvé étrange cette semaine.  
- De quoi avait-elle peur ? Répliqua Don en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire hormis le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Danny. C'est le frère de Louie. Un de vos collègues. Vous le connaissez peut-être ?  
- Oui, je le connais, c'est un ami….. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait dire à Danny ?  
- Non. Vraiment aucune. Elle m'avait confié que Danny et elle ne s'étaient pas vu depuis cinq ans suite à une dispute. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup et souhaitait le revoir … c'est tout ce que je sais.  
- Et … vous étiez au courant que Cécilia … se droguait ?  
- Oui. J'étais au courant … mais, elle avait envie de décrocher vous savez ! répondit-elle en laissant s'échapper une larme. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle économisait pour se payer un séjour dans un bon centre de désintox. Toute seule, elle a essayé plusieurs fois mais elle n'y arrivait pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé à vouloir arrêter ?  
- En fait, elle a croisé Louie, il y a environ huit mois de ça et le fait de le revoir lui a donné envie de renouer contact avec Danny. Elle avait envie de changer complètement de vie ... Commença-t-elle à raconter, son visage s'inondant peu à peu de larmes. Vous savez, c'est comme ces matins où vous vous réveillez et où vous vous dites que ce n'est pas de cette vie là dont vous rêviez quand vous étiez gosse ! Voilà, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Cécilia ! C'était pas facile mais elle avait décidé de se battre, de tout faire pour s'en sortir une bonne fois pour toute ! Elle m'a raconté qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner auprès de Danny et qu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'il soit fier d'elle !  
- Je vois. Soupira tristement Don. Et que faisait-elle dans la vie ? Où travaillait-elle ?  
- Elle était serveuse dans un bar/restaurant du côté de Yonkers. Le « Aventurium bar ».  
- Ok. Merci. Lui dit-il après avoir fini d'inscrire les informations recueillies sur son carnet. Vous ne savez rien d'autres sur les connaissances de Cécilia, sur des gens que Louie et elle auraient pu connaître en commun ?  
- Non. Quand on se voyait, elle me parlait en général de son boulot, de ses collègues. Rien d'extraordinaire. Simplement la routine d'un restaurant … et puis, elle me parlait beaucoup de Danny aussi, de leur amitié, … de ses regrets … suspendit-elle tristement sa phrase en fixant le vide.  
- Très bien, alors je vais vous laisser. Fit Don en se levant. Si quoi que ce soit d'autre vous revenez, appelez-moi à ce numéro ! Ajouta-il en lui tendant sa carte.  
- Merci. Lui dit-elle en se levant et en se saisissant du morceau de papier … Vous le lui direz ? Poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce emplie de peine en plongeant son regard humide dans celui de Don.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'ayant pas saisi ce à quoi Emily faisait allusion.

- Vous le lui direz…. à Danny … que Cécilia avait décidé de changer ! Qu'elle voulait le revoir ! ….Il faut qu'il le sache ! …C'était si important à ses yeux ! Elle tenait vraiment à lui vous savez … dit-elle avant que de nouvelles larmes ne se remettent à glisser doucement sur ses joues.  
- Et d'après ce qu'on a pu m'en dire, c'était réciproque. Répondit Don avec sollicitude, ému par l'affliction de son hôte. Il le saura. Je vous le promets.  
- Merci.

Don soupira, baissa les yeux puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Au même moment au labo, Danny entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Lindsay. Il se dirigea vers elle et celle-ci leva aussitôt la tête de ses analyses. Danny semblait nerveux et en colère et cela inquiéta la jeune femme.

- ça va Danny ?  
- Oui. Bien sûr que ça va ! Ironisa le jeune homme sur un ton acerbe.

Lindsay baissa les yeux tristement, ne sachant que répondre. Elle ne lui en voulait pas parce que finalement, le ton qu'il employait ne faisait que reflétait l'extrême affliction dont il était la proie et qu'il tentait de dissimuler au mieux.

- Excuse-moi ! Je passe une très mauvaise journée…. Se reprit Danny en s'apercevant qu'il lui avait répondu un peu trop sèchement. Qu'est ce que la boîte et l'épée nous racontent de beau ? Tenta-t-il de changer de sujet.  
- A vrai dire pas grand-chose. Sur l'épée je n'ai trouvé que les empreintes de M. Prescot et de Sandra. Ce qui est logique étant donné qu'ils la manipulent tous les jours !  
- ce qui veut dire que notre meurtrier portait des gants ou a pris soin de se protéger les mains. Et pour la boîte. ?  
- A part le sang et les cheveux de la victime je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant.  
- Super ! Comme ça on avance vachement ! Ironisa-t-il à nouveau alors que Hawkes, de retour de la morgue, fit son apparition.  
- Danny, j'suis désolé pour … Dit-aussitôt Sheldon en apercevant son ami.  
- Merci……. le coupa Danny. Alors j'espère que tu nous apportes une bonne nouvelle !  
- Et bien d'après Sid, Sandra est morte étouffée ! Et il a retrouvé ça sur ses dents ! répondit l'ancien légiste en brandissant un petit tube contenant un minuscule fragment.  
- Voilà qui devient intéressant. Lança Danny.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lindsay.  
- Aucune idée. A nous de le déterminer.  
- Bien, au travail ! Ordonna Lindsay en souriant.

Lindsay se lança alors dans l'analyse du fragment pendant que Danny et Hawkes cherchèrent désespérément le moindre indice pouvant se dissimuler dans la boîte.

- Et bien Messieurs ! Je sais ce qu'est notre petit fragment ! S'exclama Lindsay, une fois ses analyses terminées.  
- Ne nous fais pas languir comme ça Lindsay ! Alors ? C'est quoi ? Voulut savoir Sheldon.  
- Un mélange de soude, d'huile d'olive et de calcaire !  
- Du savon de Marseille ? S'étonna Danny.  
- C'est bien ça, et le calcaire doit probablement provenir de l'eau.  
- De l'eau et du savon … Mais dites moi, où peut-on bien trouver ces deux éléments mélangés ? Dit Sheldon en souriant.

- Dans une salle de bain … proposa Danny.  
- Ou un vestiaire ayant des douches ! Proposa à son tour Lindsay.  
- Et avec quoi peut-on étouffer quelqu'un dans une salle de bain ? Continua le médecin légiste.  
- Avec un rideau de douche ou une serviette peut-être ! Lança Danny.  
- Il faut aller vérifier ça au cabaret. Dit Lindsay.  
- Ok mais qui se charge de vérifier les emplois du temps de nos suspects ? Demanda Hawkes.  
- J'm'en occupe ! Fit Danny sans une hésitation, surprenant Lindsay et Hawkes.  
- Très bien. En route Linds ! Enchaîna l'ancien légiste.

Soucieuse de l'empressement avec lequel Danny s'était proposé pour s'occuper des emplois du temps, Lindsay commença à se poser des questions. Elle ne savait pas trop dire pourquoi mais elle avait indéniablement un mauvais pressentiment...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Arrivés au cabaret, Lindsay et Hawkes se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les vestiaires. Ils examinèrent tout d'abord ceux pour hommes, mais rien ne leur parut anormal ou suspect. Alors, ils passèrent à ceux pour femmes. Sheldon, qui s'avança en premier, appuya sur les interrupteurs à l'entrée afin d'éclairer la pièce. Lindsay y pénétra à son tour et les deux experts commencèrent à inspecter l'endroit. Sur la gauche, on pouvait voir une rangée de casiers métalliques avec le nom des employés inscrit sur la porte. En face de ceux-ci, deux lavabos. Et puis, dans le fond, cachée du reste de la pièce par un mur rendant l'endroit plus intime, une série de trois douches.

- Lindsay ! L'interpella Sheldon en lui désignant du doigt les douches.  
- Des douches munies de rideaux … Dit-elle en s'approchant.  
- Non, pas toutes ! Regarde, … il en manque un sur celle-là. Fit-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers le fond. … Et bizarrement, il semblerait qu'il ait été arraché. On voit encore des morceaux déchirés sur les bords. Continua-t-il en éclairant avec sa lampe-torche le haut de la douche où restaient encore des attaches de rideaux.  
- Peut-être avons-nous trouvé notre scène de crime.  
- Je dirais même que c'est plus que probable. Poursuivit Sheldon en apercevant au dessus de la robinetterie une petite plaque dorée gravée du nom de Sandra Hatcher.  
- Et en plus, notre artiste avait sa douche personnelle ! Lança Lindsay. Elle avait de sacrés privilèges !  
- Oui, ça en a tout l'air.

Appareil-photo en main, la jeune experte commença à prendre un bon nombre de clichés. Une fois cette phase terminée, les deux scientifiques se mirent à scruter minutieusement la douche et ses abords à l'aide d'une lampe-torche rehaussée d'un filtre orange. Hawkes fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua sur les parois la présence d'une petite trace de couleur brunâtre. Il en prit une photo puis en fit un prélèvement. Il trouva également, non loin de la trace, quelques cheveux blonds qu'il prit précautionneusement avec une fine pince et qu'il plaça ensuite dans un petit sachet.

Lindsay, elle, s'attacha à examiner les alentours et elle s'aperçut que le mur en face de la douche était tâché de petites éclaboussures rouges. Elle fit quelques clichés de celles-ci avant d'en prélever, sur un coton-tige, un échantillon qu'elle testa directement.

- De mon côté je n'ai pas grand-chose. Fit Sheldon en se relevant. Quelques cheveux et une trace un peu brunâtre. Le reste semble avoir été complètement nettoyé !  
- Et bien moi, j'ai des éclaboussures de sang ! Conclut-elle après avoir constaté que l'échantillon sur le coton-tige virait au rose. Et, d'après leur forme et leur dimension, je dirais qu'elles ont été projetées depuis la douche.  
- Mais notre victime n'a pas de trace de blessure ou d'écorchure sur le corps à part celles laissées par l'épée.  
- Donc, c'est peut-être le sang de notre tueur.  
- Et s'il a été blessé, il se pourrait bien que … suspendit-il sa phrase en s'accroupissant près de sa mallette pour en sortir un vaporisateur de Luminol.

Il commença alors à en asperger le sol et le visage des deux experts se fendit d'un sourire quand ils virent quelques traces roses y apparaître là aussi.

- Des gouttes de sang gravitationnelles ! En déduit Lindsay en observant la forme des traces.  
- Que notre tueur a voulu faire disparaître !  
- Oui, mais heureusement pour nous, pas toutes ! Rétorqua Lindsay en souriant et en regardant les éclaboussures sur le mur.  
- Nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'arme du crime ! Espérons qu'il nous l'ait laissé !  
- Alors là je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop rêver !  
- Sois pas si pessimiste Linds !  
- Je ne suis pas pessimiste. Je suis réaliste ! Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Hawkes lui répondit de même par un sourire avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous les deux rapidement à la recherche du fameux rideau de douche, probable arme du crime. Lindsay, ayant reçu l'autorisation du procureur, s'occupa de faire ouvrir les casiers des employés afin d'en vérifier le contenu, tandis que son collègue se chargea de fouiller de fond en comble les coulisses ainsi que la pièce où était entreposé le matériel de magie et les costumes.  
Après près d'une heure de fouille, Sheldon rejoignit Lindsay dans les vestiaires.

- Alors Linds ? T'as quelque chose ?  
- Non ! Rien de rien ! Répondit-elle, exaspérée et déçue. Shampoings, gels douches, serviettes, vêtements de rechange … c'est tout ce qu'il y a ! Continua-t-elle en balançant dans le fond d'un casier la serviette qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains. Même pas un petit secret croustillant à se mettre sous la dent ! Y a pourtant souvent ce genre de truc dans les casiers de boulot non ?  
- Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il y a dans ton casier au labo ? Des petits secrets croustillants ? Se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Très drôle ! Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu as trouvé ! Voulut-elle abréger la conversation.  
- Oh, moi, rien. Lui dit-il avec une fausse moue. J'ai juste trouvé ça qui traînait dans un coffre à costumes. Poursuivit-il en dévoilant de derrière son dos un sac au travers duquel on pouvait voir un tas de morceaux de tissu plastifié bleu.  
- Tu l'as trouvé ! S'exclama Lindsay avec enthousiasme.  
- En plusieurs morceaux mais oui, ça m'a bien l'air d'être notre rideau.  
- J'en reviens pas que le tueur l'ait laissé sur place !  
- Tu sais Linds, ils ne sont pas tous malins !  
- Oui, heureusement pour nous ! ... Ou alors il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le cacher ici et a cru qu'il passerait inaperçu au milieu des autres costumes.  
- Très possible. … On en saura davantage en analysant ce qu'on a trouvé au labo.

Lindsay acquiesça et les deux experts s'en retournèrent au laboratoire.

* * *

En début de soirée, Stella et Mac rejoignirent Don pour perquisitionner l'appartement de Cécilia. Une fois leurs investigations terminées, ils sortirent de l'immeuble, déçus. Leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné de concluant. Aucun papier, aucune trace de lutte ou de sang. L'agression de Cécilia n'avait pas eu lieu chez elle. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récolter, c'était quelques empreintes.

- Bon, résumons la situation. Commença Mac. Notre victime, Cécilia Rodriguez, était une junkie qui avait décidée de suivre une cure de désintox. On l'a drogué à dose mortelle avant de lui tirer deux balles dans le dos et de l'abandonner dans une ruelle de Washington Heights.  
- On a aussi retrouvé sous ses ongles l'ADN d'un type impliqué dans plusieurs crimes et, d'après l'identité des victimes, il semblerait qu'on ait affaire à un tueur travaillant pour la mafia. Poursuivit Stella. Le hic, c'est que, contrairement aux autres meurtres, celui de Cécilia n'est pas … comment dire … propre.  
- Oui, parce qu'elle a essayé de fuir et c'est sûrement ce qui a obligé le tueur à utiliser en seconde option une arme à feu.  
- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle ait appelé Danny quelques heures avant sa mort alors que ça faisait un peu plus cinq ans qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole ! Continua Don. C'est forcément lié ! Elle devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui révéler !  
- Oui, mais quoi ? S'interrogea Mac.  
- L'existence de cette nouvelle drogue peut-être ? Supposa Stella.  
- Peut-être, ou alors tout ça est simplement lié à l'agression de Louie ! Proposa Don. D'après Mlle Suez, Cécilia l'avait revu il y a quelques mois et elle a été bouleversée quand elle a appris ce qui lui était arrivé.  
- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu découvrir l'identité de ses agresseurs ? Demanda la scientifique.  
- Ne nous emballons pas ! Les mit en garde Mac. Nous ne sommes pour l'instant sûrs de rien ! Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Cécilia était manifestement une gêne pour quelqu'un !  
- Mais enfin Mac, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?  
- Des preuves Don ! Là, nous n'avons que des suppositions ! Rien de concret ! Haussa-t-il le ton.  
- Vous voulez du concret ? Et bien figurez-vous que Cécilia travaillait en tant que serveuse à l' « Aventurium Bar » et ce bar se situe comme par hasard dans Yonkers, un des quartiers où traînent les Tanglewoods ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle avait gardé des contacts avec eux ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Danny a raconté qu'il la soupçonnait il y a cinq ans de s'être rapprochée de ces types par l'intermédiaire de son frère !  
- Là n'est pas le problème ! Je suis d'accord avec vous, il y a bien trop de coïncidences pour penser que les Tanglewoods soient hors du coup ! Surtout que le procès de Sonny s'ouvre cette semaine. Mais nous avons besoin d'éléments solides Don ! Un indice ! Un témoignage ! Quelque chose qui nous permette de relier Cécilia à eux !  
- Mac a raison. Le procureur nous refusera tout mandat si on ne lui apporte pas un début de preuve. Notre intime conviction ne suffira pas.  
- Je sais. Souffla Don. Je vais aller poser quelques questions dans le bar où elle travaillait.  
- Ok. Nous, on retourne au labo analyser les empreintes que nous avons relevées dans l'appartement. Avec un peu de chance, on obtiendra peut-être un nom. Vous nous tenez immédiatement au courant si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit.  
- Aucun problème Mac.

Sur ces derniers mots les enquêteurs se séparèrent et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs véhicule respectifs.

* * *

Au même moment Hawkes et Lindsay franchirent le seuil de l'ascenseur du 35ème étage du laboratoire. Durant le trajet depuis le cabaret, ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Danny sur son portable mais … sans succès. Aussitôt arrivés, ils se mirent alors à parcourir les couloirs à sa recherche mais personne ne semblait savoir où il était passé. Les deux experts commençaient grandement à s'inquiéter quand soudain, leur ami fit son apparition dans la salle d'analyse où ils s'étaient finalement rendus.

- T'étais passé où ? L'agressa aussitôt Lindsay. On t'a cherché partout et tu étais injoignable !  
- Oh la ! Doucement Montana ! Lui répondit-il sur la défensive. J'étais seulement parti vérifier quelques infos au sujet des emplois du temps de nos suspects, c'est tout ! Tu t'es fait quoi comme film au juste ?

Lindsay poussa un soupir irrité en le fixant dans les yeux mais ne lui répondit rien. Cette réponse était loin de la satisfaire. Elle commençait à bien connaître Danny et elle sentait qu'il était en train de leur cacher quelque chose.

- Alors cette fouille ? Voulut changer de sujet le jeune expert.  
- Et bien, nous avons trouvé le lieu et l'arme du crime. Se réjouit Sheldon en lui montrant le rideau de douche découpé.  
- Génial ! Mais le tueur l'a laissé sur place ? C'est plutôt stupide !  
- Oui, en effet mais je crois qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose qui l'ait obligé à le cacher. Et de ton côté ?  
- Et bien, premièrement, M. Copfield, le gérant de l'établissement, est définitivement hors de cause. Il est à Los Angeles depuis le début de la semaine et ne doit rentrer que lundi.  
- Parfait ! Ça nous fait un suspect de moins ! Répondit Sheldon en attendant la suite des révélations.  
- Pour les musiciens, il semblerait qu'ils soient tous partis vers trois heures moins le quart.  
- Soit peu de temps après Mlle Jonhson. En conclut Lindsay.  
- Oui et j'ai interrogé leurs compagnes. Elles confirment l'heure et n'ont rien remarqué de suspect quand ils sont rentrés chez eux.  
- Pour la serveuse ?  
- Mlle Johnson devait bien passer vers midi chez sa sœur pour l'anniversaire de sa nièce.  
- Et pour le barman ?  
- Pour lui, ça reste flou parce que, non seulement, après le départ des musiciens, il s'est retrouvé seul avec Sandra mais, en plus, ce que j'ai découvert pourrait bien faire de lui notre suspect numéro 1.  
- Ne fais pas durer le suspens ! Sourit Sheldon. T'as trouvé quoi ?  
- Quand je suis allé chez lui, sur l'étagère du salon, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une photo de lui et Sandra … enlacés !  
- C'est donc lui le nouvel amant ! En déduit Lindsay.  
- Et comment a-t-il réagi quand tu lui as annoncé sa mort ?  
- Mal. Il n'a pas cherché à nier sa relation avec elle. Par contre, il a prétexté que tout allait bien entre eux. Et ça, c'est faux. Un des musiciens a surpris une violente dispute entre lui et Sandra dans les loges hier soir avant le spectacle.  
- A quel sujet ? Demanda Lindsay.  
- Le musicien n'en savait rien et quand j'ai posé la question à Teddy Russo, il m'a dit que c'était au sujet d'un Week-end à Las Vegas qu'il lui avait promis mais qu'il devait annuler. J'y ai pas vraiment cru.  
- Il faudra qu'on convoque tout ce beau monde demain afin de tirer tout ça au clair. Dit Sheldon. Bon, pour ce soir, je vais m'atteler à l'analyse du rideau.  
- Je m'occupe des traces de sang et de ce que tu as trouvé dans la douche. Poursuivit la jeune femme.  
- Moi je vais essayer de me renseigner sur ce qui a bien pu pousser notre meurtrier à dissimuler l'arme du crime au lieu de l'emporter. J'vous retrouve demain matin pour les interrogatoires.  
- Ok, mais ne sois pas en retard cette fois-ci ! Lui rétorqua l'ancien légiste.  
- T'en fais pas. Une fois mais pas deux. Je te souhaite bien du courage avec ton puzzle ! Le nargua-t-il.  
- A qui le dis-tu ! Soupira Sheldon en fixant d'un œil perplexe le sachet qui contenait plus d'une centaine de morceaux de tissus bleus.

Danny sortit alors de la pièce sans ne plus attendre et fut immédiatement suivi dans le couloir par Lindsay.

- Danny !  
- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il agacé en se retournant, ayant le pressentiment que Lindsay ne l'interpellait pas pour lui parler de l'enquête.  
- Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas au téléphone ? Commença-t-elle en lui faisant face. Tu n'as vraiment fait que de rendre visite à nos suspects ?  
- Mais où veux-tu que je sois allé ? S'insurgea-t-il.  
- J'sais pas mais tu me sembles très affecté par ce qui est arrivé à ton amie et je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de bêtises.  
- C'est ridicule ! lui rétorqua-t-il en lâchant un rictus acerbe ... Oui, la mort de Cécilia me travaille mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais que Mac, Stella et Don s'en occupent. Tu t'inquiètes trop Montana ! Je t'assure.

Lindsay plongea alors un regard insistant dans celui du jeune expert comme pour essayer de percevoir s'il n'était pas en train de lui mentir. Pris au dépourvu, Danny, troublé, finit par détourner les yeux. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose pour la jeune femme : il ne lui disait pas tout.

- Je crois que t'as du boulot non ? Tenta-t-il sèchement de dissimuler ce qui venait de le trahir. Et arrête de t'en faire pour moi ! Salut. A demain. Lança-t-il durement avant de faire volte face en direction des ascenseurs.

Soucieuse, Lindsay le regarda disparaître derrière les portes coulissantes de l'une des cabines. Son intuition lui criait que Danny n'allait pas bien et qu'il jouait un double jeu. Mais comment lui faire entendre raison ? N'ayant pas de réponse, Lindsay baissa les yeux, soupira et retourna dans la salle d'analyse.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu'elle en avait terminé avec les traces brunâtres de la douche, Lindsay s'attaqua à l'analyse d'un échantillon de sang. Elle allait mettre une lame sous le microscope quand un faux mouvement la lui fit brusquement glisser des doigts. Celle-ci se brisa sur la paillasse. La jeune femme souffla. Quelle maladresse ! Inquiète et obsédée par ce que Danny avait peut-être en tête, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle ramassa les bouts de verre et les mit à la poubelle. Elle allait s'affairer à la préparation d'une nouvelle lame quand elle comprit cela ne servirait à rien d'insister ce soir. Son esprit était décidément ailleurs. C'est alors qu'une lueur espiègle traversa ses yeux. Elle se tourna soudainement vers l'ordinateur à proximité et se mit à y chercher le dossier de la première affaire « Tanglewood ». Lindsay avait croisé Stella dans la journée et lui avait demandé où en était l'enquête sur le meurtre de Cécilia. Sa collègue lui avait alors fait part des soupçons de Danny en ce qui concernait le gang des Tanglewoods. Dans les pages qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, elle repéra assez vite les différents lieux où Mac et Stella s'étaient rendus lors de la première enquête. Un attira son attention en particulier.

- Le quartier de Yonkers.

Lindsay soupira en refermant la fenêtre du dossier, se demandant un instant si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était vraiment judicieux. Elle se décida finalement à laisser un mot à Sheldon qui était parti boire un café au distributeur, prit sa veste et quitta le laboratoire …


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

De retour au laboratoire, Stella et Mac se rendirent directement dans le bureau de ce dernier.

- On va consigner par écrit tout ce que nous savons sur l'affaire. Dit Mac en tenant la porte vitrée pour laisser passer Stella. … Et dès qu'on a fini, tu pourras rentrez chez toi. La journée a été longue et je sens que celle de demain ne s'annonce pas mieux. S'inquiéta Mac.  
- Et toi ? Tu ne comptes pas te reposer ?  
- Bien sûr que si mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire ici. Répondit Mac en s'asseyant alors que Hawkes frappait à la porte.

Le scientifique lui fit alors un signe de tête l'autorisant à entrer.

- Salut. Alors ? Vous avez du nouveau en ce qui concerne l'amie de Danny ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.  
- Et bien … Souffla Mac. Les indices sur le corps nous laissent penser qu'elle a sûrement été tuée par un tueur professionnel embauché par la mafia.  
- Un professionnel ? De la mafia ? S'étonna Sheldon.  
- Oui. Confirma Stella. Elle devait manifestement vouloir prévenir Danny de quelque chose et …  
- … On a voulu la réduire au silence. En conclut l'ancien légiste. Mais qui ?  
- C'est ce qu'on ignore même si on a quelques doutes. Fit Mac.  
- Cécilia travaillait dans un bar sur Yonkers et il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait gardé des contacts avec la bande de Sonny Sassonne. Poursuivit Stella.  
- Sonny ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils. Son procès débute cette semaine si je me souviens bien et … vous et Danny êtes appelé à témoigner.  
- Oui, c'est exact et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Rétorqua Mac. Même si, pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune preuve, tout ça n'est sûrement pas un hasard. Où est Danny ?  
- Il a fait des recherches pour notre affaire et là, je crois qu'il a dû rentrer chez lui. Linds aussi d'ailleurs. On a pas mal de monde à interroger demain.  
- Comment était-il aujourd'hui ?  
- J'dois vous avouer qu'il m'a paru assez à fleur de peau. Mais, … je crois que c'est normal … La mort de son amie l'a beaucoup affecté. A part ça, il a fait son boulot tout à fait correctement.  
- Vous avez toujours été avec lui ?  
- Non. On s'est partagé les tâches et il a tenu à s'occuper de vérifier les emplois du temps des suspects. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il a été très pro comme à son habitude.  
- Bien. Merci Sheldon. Rentrez vite chez vous. Vous devez être fatigué et mourir de faim. Lui dit Mac.  
- Oui, et il se trouve justement que j'ai une délicieuse pizza surgelée qui m'attend dans le congélo ! Allez bye ! A demain. Leur dit l'ancien légiste en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

Ses deux collègues lui répondirent de la même façon, mais le sourire de Mac s'effaça bien vite. Il fixa un instant la porte qui se refermait puis baissa les yeux en soupirant pour plonger son regard soucieux dans le vide. Stella, s'étant aperçue de son changement d'attitude, chercha immédiatement à en savoir plus.

- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je n'aime pas toute cette affaire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Taylor. Répondit-il … Ok. Merci Don. Fit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.  
- Alors, ce bar ? Demanda aussitôt Stella.  
- Cécilia y travaillait en tant que serveuse mais seulement de 19 à 22 h. D'après une de ses collègues, elle avait un autre boulot dans un club des environs.  
- Quel club ?  
- C'est bien là tout le problème. Personne n'a été capable de le préciser. Don m'a dit qu'il se renseignerait et qu'il s'occuperait de contacter les clubs du coin à la première heure demain matin.  
- Parfait ! ... Bon, et bien, au boulot !

Mac acquiesça et les deux experts se mirent immédiatement au travail.

* * *

Une heure vingt. Lindsay parcourait en voiture les quartiers de Yonkers, dans le Bronx, à la recherche de celle de Danny. Cela faisait bien quarante cinq minutes qu'elle tournait en rond quand, au coin d'une rue, elle eut confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait. Le véhicule de son ami était garé en face d'un club nommé le « Romani's club ». Elle décida donc de s'arrêter et d'aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Peu de temps avant, Danny y faisait son entrée …

Quand il franchit la porte, une musique languissante vint immédiatement lui caresser les oreilles. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité mais on devinait aisément, par les cris et les sifflements omniprésents, l'excitation des clients devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Sur la scène, balayée par des projecteurs vert et rouge, se déhanchaient sensuellement plusieurs danseuses presque totalement dénudées. Danny les fixa, écœuré. Il avait du mal à imaginer son amie Cécilia s'adonner à une telle décadence. Il secoua légèrement la tête et expira un souffle saccadé empreint de dégoût et d'incompréhension. Puis il détourna son regard pour le porter sur le bar, orné de néons bleus. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers celui-ci et se mit en face du barman qui était occupé à donner un rapide coup de chiffon sur le comptoir.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Lui demanda-t-il sans même le regarder.  
- Rien.

Un tapement sec résonna sur le comptoir et attira l'œil du barman. Danny venait d'y plaquer son insigne de flic. Il s'accouda au comptoir et se pencha vers son interlocuteur dont l'expression vira au mépris.

- Où est le patron ? Demanda sans détour l'expert en accrochant le regard du barman.  
- J'parle pas aux flics. Maugréa ce dernier, s'attirant du même coup un rictus ironique de son interlocuteur.  
- Oh ! Messieurs, mais regardez qui vient nous rendre une petite visite !!! Se fit soudainement entendre une voix masculine qui s'approchait d'eux.

Danny tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'homme et se redressa pour lui faire face.

- Tony ! Lança-t-il en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

Tony Romani était une petite ordure qui se donnait bien plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait. Affublé d'un costard hors de prix et escorté par une bande de sbires au regard crapuleux, il s'avança vers Danny en le toisant de la tête au pied.

- Dis donc Messer, ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu dans le coin ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette soudaine attention ? Tu viens peut-être te payer du bon temps ? Ironisa-t-il.  
- Pas vraiment. Lui répondit Danny en lui montrant sa plaque qu'il raccrocha ensuite à sa ceinture.  
- T'es ici pour le boulot ? S'étonna Tony. Seul ? Poursuivit-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour de lui.  
- Je suis ici pour que tu me parles d'une de tes danseuses.  
- Pourquoi ? Y en a une qui t'as tapé dans l'œil ?  
- Arrête ce jeu-là avec moi ! Fit Danny, agacé. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler … Cécilia, on m'a dit qu'elle travaillait chez toi.  
- Ah oui ! Cécilia ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est vrai que vous étiez proches autrefois tous les deux ! Je l'avais engagé, ouais, par respect pour son frère. Et à ma grande surprise, elle s'est révélée sacrément douée pour ce boulot la p'tite ! Elle a eu beaucoup de succès ici. Malheureusement … j'ai dû la virer la semaine dernière !  
- Tiens donc !  
- Et oui. Les clients s'en plaignaient de plus en plus ! Ces derniers temps, elle n'était plus souriante, arrivait en retard et j'ai découvert qu'elle se shootait à l'héro par-dessus le marché ! Tu sais ce que c'est … les affaires ! Mon établissement a une certaine réputation à tenir.  
- Une réputation ? Lâcha Danny dans un rictus railleur en agitant la tête. Laisse-moi rire !  
- En tout cas, si tu la cherches, c'est pas ici que tu la trouveras !  
- C'est sûr puisqu'elle est morte ! On l'a tuée ! Dit froidement Danny, le regard soudainement empli de haine et de peine. Mais je crois que je ne t'apprends rien.  
- Je n'aime pas beaucoup tes insinuations Messer. Rétorqua sèchement Tony en le fustigeant du regard.  
- Tu faisais quoi hier soir dis moi ? L'attaqua Danny.  
- J'étais ici comme tous les soirs et j'ai une bonne trentaine d'habitués qui peuvent en témoigner !  
- Donc, si t'as vraiment rien à te reprocher, ça te gêne pas que je jette un coup d'œil dans le coin ? En déduit Danny tout en commençant à se déplacer vers les coulisses du club pour les prospecter.  
Tony lui barra aussitôt le chemin en le fixant froidement dans les yeux.

- Si, …ça me gêne ! T'as un mandat ?

Le jeune expert soupira aigrement ne pouvant lui répondre par l'affirmative.

- Alors j'te conseille de virer vite fait tes sales fesses de flic de mon Club !  
- Sinon ? … Tu ne m'fais pas peur Tony !  
- Si j'étais toi, j'me méfierais quand même.  
- Dis moi, tu ne serais pas en train de me menacer là ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non, …c'est juste un … conseil ! Lui lança le gérant dans un sourire menaçant.  
- Tu sais que si je veux, j'peux te rendre la vie impossible ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'y a pas eu de descente ici ? Est-ce que tu respectes seulement toutes les normes de sécurité ? Tes employés sont tous en règle ? ... T'as toujours rien à me dire ? Le fustigea Danny.

Tony s'approcha alors dangereusement de lui et le prit brusquement par le col de sa veste.

- Dégage d'ici Messer ou c'est moi qui te fous dehors à coups de pied au cul !

Il le lâcha aussi sec en le repoussant en arrière. Le jeune expert, la colère au ventre, ne désirait qu'une seule chose : répliquer. Mais il observa les hommes autour de lui et les regards hostiles qu'il croisa le freinèrent. Sentant que la situation n'était décidément pas à son avantage, il décida de ne plus insister et de sortir.

- C'est pas fini ! Fulmina-t-il néanmoins en pointant du doigt son adversaire. Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Je reviendrais avec un mandat ! Et je vous ferai tous tomber ! Les uns après les autres ! Vous avez eu tord de vous en prendre à elle ! Finit-il avant de se retourner pour prendre le chemin de la sortie.

- Décidément Sonny avait raison ! Les Messers sont tous des fouilles merde ! Au fait Danny, j't ai même pas demandé … comment va ce cher Louie ? Le nargua-t-il bassement.

C'était la goutte de trop. Dans un vif élan de rage, Danny se retourna et abattit son poing sur la figure de l'abject gérant du club ! Les molosses de ce dernier réagirent très vite à cette attaque. Ils se saisirent aussitôt du jeune expert et le maintinrent fermement pour que leur patron puisse lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Tony s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à frapper Danny quand une voix féminine se fit brusquement entendre à proximité.

- Police de New-York ! Lâchez-le ! S'interposa vivement Lindsay en braquant son arme vers les types qui maintenaient Danny.

Ce dernier, interloqué, tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir sa jeune collègue débarquer au beau milieu de toute cette pagaille.

- Ma p'tite dame ! Faut vous calmer … on discutait, c'est tout. S'empressa de dire Tony en souriant, craignant qu'il n'y ait d'autres flics à l'extérieur ou dans la salle. D'un geste de la main, il signifia à ses hommes de lâcher l'expert qui se dégagea aussitôt de leur emprise.

- J't'aurais Tony ! Ajouta-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme et de sortir du club en emboîtant ses pas.

Dès que les deux experts commencèrent à s'engager dans la rue, Danny chercha à savoir les raisons de la présence de sa collègue.

- J'peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? S'insurgea-t-il . T'es complètement folle !  
- J'te demande pardon ? Fulmina Lindsay, stupéfaite, en s'arrêtant net de marcher. J'te signale que je viens de te sauver la mise ! T'es vraiment inconscient Danny !  
- Ils ne m'auraient rien fait ! Y avait bien trop de témoins ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'rêve ou tu me suis ??  
- Tu ne réfléchis plus avec ta tête, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place !  
- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !  
- Aller provoquer ces types ne rime à rien ! C'est tout sauf malin et c'est dangereux ! T'imagine la tête de Mac s'il apprend ce que tu fais dans son dos ?  
- Mac ? C'est quand même pas lui qui t'as demandé de me surveiller ?  
- Bien sûr que non mais si tu n'arrêtes pas cette enquête officieuse, je serai obligée de lui en parler !  
- Bah vas-y ! Tonna Danny en décochant un rire d'énervement. Te gêne surtout pas ! Mais lâche moi tu veux Lindsay ! J'ai passé l'âge de me faire chaperonner, encore moins par une collègue fraîchement débarquée de sa campagne !  
- Je ne suis pas ici en tant que collègue mais en tant qu'amie !  
- Amis ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te laisser croire qu'on l'était ? On bosse ensemble, c'est tout.

Ces quelques paroles acérées et le regard glacial qu'il lui lança suffirent à blesser la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et, désarçonnée, elle ne sut que répondre.

- Maintenant, fous-moi la paix et arrête de me fliquer ! Ajouta plus posément Danny mais toujours aussi fermement, après un bref silence. Je n'ai besoin de personne !  
- Très bien. Débrouille-toi tout seul. Finit-elle par lui dire la voix emplie de peine, retenant ses larmes pour ne surtout pas craquer devant lui.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle lâcha son regard, se retourna et partit en direction de son véhicule. Danny la regarda s'éloigner puis se dirigea à son tour vers le sien.

Aussitôt installé au volant, il ferma les yeux le temps d'extirper une profonde respiration. Il entendit soudain le ronronnement d'un moteur et vit la route s'éclairer à quelques mètres de lui. La voiture de Lindsay quitta son emplacement. Il la fixa alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout de la rue. Sans qu'il s'y attende, ses yeux devinrent humides. Il se détestait d'avoir dû la blesser mais il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle ne cherche plus à le suivre dans ses imprudentes investigations. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il découvrirait et il se refusait à lui faire courir le moindre risque. Ce qui venait de se passer le ramena brutalement quelques quinze années en arrière. Son frère avait lui aussi agi de la même manière pour le protéger, lui. Il prit alors soudainement conscience à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour Louie de le chasser du Giant Stadium si violemment, sachant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas son geste. Danny passa ses mains sur son visage et se décida finalement à tourner la clé sur le contact afin de prendre à son tour la route. L'esprit ailleurs, il ne s'aperçut pas que, derrière lui, les phares d'un véhicule venaient de s'allumer...

* * *

Lindsay poussa enfin la porte de son appartement. Aussitôt entrée, elle la referma en s'y adossant tout en poussant un long soupir d'affliction. Le trajet, durant lequel elle n'avait cessé de se repasser en boucle les derniers événements, lui avait semblé interminable. Elle pensa alors qu'une douche lui ferait sûrement du bien. Cela lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier, ou tout du moins, de mettre entre parenthèse pour un temps, cette horrible soirée. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, prépara tout le nécessaire dont elle avait besoin et entra dans la cabine. Sous le jet, Lindsay bascula légèrement la tête en arrière et laissa nonchalamment l'eau chaude frapper son visage et glisser le long de son corps. Quand soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait entendre, perdue au milieu des clapotis, une voix. Elle tourna aussitôt le robinet de la douche afin de suspendre le jet et prêta alors une oreille attentive à cette voix qui provenait de son salon. Elle la connaissait. C'était celle de Danny. Le répondeur. Vite, elle prit une serviette qu'elle enfila autour de sa taille et traversa l'appartement pour se précipiter jusqu'au téléphone.

- Danny ! Dit-elle en décrochant.

Mais il était trop tard. Danny n'était déjà plus à l'autre bout du fil. Lindsay appuya alors sur la touche du répondeur lui permettant d'écouter ses messages et passa très rapidement au dernier.

- _Salut Lindsay … je … je voulais juste te dire … je suis désolé … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure … J'étais en colère et… je me suis conduis comme un con ! … T'avais raison. J'déconne ... Je parlerai à Mac demain. Promis … Et puis, … tu sais … enfin … oui, nous sommes amis … et … je tiens vraiment à toi … pardon. _

Un bip caractéristique indiquant la fin du message retentit. Un léger sourire s'esquissa alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Danny avait l'air tellement sincère et ému sur cet enregistrement qu'elle s'en trouva un instant décontenancée. Elle se rua aussitôt sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de son ami mais … aucune réponse. Elle essaya alors chez lui mais … rien non plus. Lindsay fit encore plusieurs essais sur le cellulaire et sur le fixe. Sans succès. Déçue, au dernier appel, elle hésita puis finalement … raccrocha, sans laisser de message.


End file.
